Tedladdin
TheCartoonMa14's movie-spoofs of Aladdin. It appeared on YouTube on July 31, 2019. Cast; *Aladdin - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Princess Jasmine - Audrey (The Lorax; 2012) *The Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Jafar - Winterbolt (Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July) *Old Man Jafar - Carl Fredricksen (Up; 2009) *Snake Jafar - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Genie Jafar - Natsy Jack (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Iago - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *Abu - Bonkers (Bonkers) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *The Magic Carpet - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *The Sultan - Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Rajah - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Razoul - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Razoul's Guards - Mr. Pickles, Mr. Trout and Mr. Gristle (The Boxtrolls) *The Peddler - Mr. Link (The Missing Link) *Gazeem The Thief - ZigZag (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Sheriff Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West), Marie (The AristoCats) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Two Hungry Children - Shanti and Rajan (The Jungle Book 2) *Prince Achmed - Woody (Toy Story) *Omar (Melon Seller) - Anger (Inside Out) *Farouk (Apple Seller) - Scott (Total Drama) Other casts: *Woman in the Window - Snow White White and The Seven Dwarfs *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Petunia Rhubard, Madame Blueberry and Laura Carrot VeggieTales *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Madame Rubens Chatte Purr-ee *Necklace Man and Woman - George Banks Poppins and Thumbelina 1994 *Fat Ugly Lady - Lord Dominator Over Yonder *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Ernie and Bernie Street *Pot Seller - Surly Nut Job *Nut Seller - Manny Age *Necklace Seller - Bean Bunny Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Fish Seller - Samson Wild *Fire Eater - Gene Emoji Movie *Boy wanting an Apple - Lincoln Loud Loud House *''Laddie'' Dog Genie - Lou and Dogs *Rabbit Genie - Bugs Bunny Tunes *Dragon Genie - Toothless to Train Your Dragon *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Bimbettes and The Beast *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep *The Genie as Pinocchio - Norman Babcock ParaNorman *Camel Abu - Felix Star *Horse Abu - Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron *Duck Abu - Digit Cyberchase *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich and The Croakroches *Turtle Abu - Verne The Hedge *Car Abu - Finn McMissile 2 *Old Man Genie - Grand-Santa Christmas *Little Boy Genie - Pinocchio *Fat Man Genie - Annoying Orange *75 Golden Camels - Camels Dumbo *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Samurai Jack *53 Purple Peacocks - Female Birds 2 *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Ashi Jack *Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Animals from Open Season *Leopard Genie - Simba Lion King *Goat Genie - Jeb on the Range *Harem Genie - Rarity Little Pony Friendship is Magic *95 White Persian Monkeys - The Monkeys Jungle Book *60 Elephants - Elephants Dumbo *Llamas - Llama from The Emperor's New Groove *Bears and Lions - Yogi Bear/Lippy the Lion *Brass Bands - The Trumpeter SquarePants *Forty Fakirs - The Three Kings Little Drummer Boy *Cooks and Bakers - Cooks and Waiters Ratatouille *Birds that Warple on key - Birds from Valiant *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Super-Spy Genie - Jack Skellington Nightmare Before Christmas *Teacher Genie - Cogsworth and The Beast *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy Brave Little Toaster *Bee Genie - Flik Bug's Life *Submarine Genie - Lenny Tale *One of Flamingos - Flamingos 2000 *Gigantic Genie - Ruber's Black Horse for Camelot *Cheerlanders Genie - Cheerlanders Girl The Third Gallery: Ted Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins as Aladdin Fondoswiki - Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Jasmine Donkey.jpg|Donkey as The Genie Bonkers D Bobcat.png|Bonkers as Abu Captain K'nuckles.png|Captain K'Nuckles as The Sultan Scenes: *Tedladdin Part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night *Tedladdin Part 2 - Ted on the Run/''One Jump Ahead'' *Tedladdin Part 3 - Ted Fights with Prince Woody/''One Jump Ahead Reprise'' *Tedladdin Part 4 - Princess Audrey's Dream *Tedladdin Part 5 - Winterbolt and Captain K'nuckles' Conversation/Audrey Runs Away *Tedladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Winterbolt's Evil Plan *Tedladdin Part 7 - Ted Arrested 1 *Tedladdin Part 8 - Ted Arrested 2 *Tedladdin Part 9 - Ted Escape with a Old Man *Tedladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders 1 *Tedladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders 2; A Narrow Escape *Tedladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Donkey [Part 1; Friend Like Me] *Tedladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Donkey 2 *Tedladdin Part 14 - Captain K'nuckles Upbraids Winterbolt *Tedladdin Part 15 - Donkey's First Wish *Tedladdin Part 16 - Winterbolt Makes his Move/''Prince Teddy'' *Tedladdin Part 17 - Captain K'nuckles Rides on Thomas *Tedladdin Part 18 - Ted Argues with Donkey/Ted Goes to Audrey *Tedladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me'/''A Whole New World'' *Tedladdin Part 20 - Ted Almost Spill the Beans/Ted and Audrey Kiss *Tedladdin Part 21 - Ted Gets Ambushed/Donkey Saves Ted's Life *Tedladdin Part 22 - Winterbolt Gets Exposed *Tedladdin Part 23 - Ted's Depression/Duke Steals the Lamp *Tedladdin Part 24 - Captain K'nuckles Announcement/Donkey's New Master is Winterbolt *Tedladdin Part 25 - Winterbolt's Dark Wishes *Tedladdin Part 26 - Prince Teddy Reprise *Tedladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Tedladdin Part 28 - Ted vs. Winterbolt 1 *Tedladdin Part 29 - Ted vs. Winterbolt 2 *Tedladdin Part 30 - Ted vs. Winterbolt 3 *Tedladdin Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Tedladdin Part 32 - End Credits Movie used: * Aladdin (1992) Clips from Movies and Shows: * The Missing Link * Batman Returns * The Thief and The Cobbler * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July * Best Pals Hand Time Series * The Lorax 2012 * The Boxtrolls * Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs * VeggieTales Series * Bonkers 1993-1995 * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * The Aristocats * Cats Don't Dance * Gay Purr-ee * Mary Poppins * Thumbelina 1994 * Wander Over Yonder * The Jungle Book 2 * Toy Story Series * Sesame Street Series * The Loud House * The Marvelous of Madventures of Flapjack * 101 Dalmatians Series * The Grinch 2018 * Inside Out * The Nut Job * Ice Age * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic * The Wild * The Emoji Movie * Total Drama Series * Up * Thomas and Friends * Shrek Series * Cats and Dogs * Space Jam * How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World * Beauty and The Beast * Shaun The Sheep The Movie * ParaNorman * The Star * Spirit; Stallion of the Cimarron * Cyberchase * Oggy and The Croakroches * Over The Hedge * Cars 2 * Corpse Bride * Lady and The Tramp * Bedknobs and Broomstricks * Arthur Christmas * Pinocchio * Annoying Orange * Dumbo * Samurai Jack * Rio 2 * Open Season; Scared Silly * The Lion King * Home on the Range * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * The Jungle Book * The Emperor's New Groove * Yogi Bear * Lippy the Lion * Horton Hears a Who * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Little Drummer Boy * Ratatouille * Valiant * Rover Dangerfield * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Brave Little Toaster * A Bug's Life * Shark Tale * Fantasia 2000 * Quest for Camelot * The Penguins of Madagascar * The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:TheCartoonMan14